


Possession

by beililee (sapphoatsunset)



Series: Super Junior 100 Fic Challenge [8]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: Abusive Relationship, Alternate Universe, Domestic Violence, Established Relationship, M/M, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-03
Updated: 2008-06-03
Packaged: 2017-11-23 05:00:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/618371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphoatsunset/pseuds/beililee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt #8 - Locket</p>
            </blockquote>





	Possession

Sungmin should have been touched by the gift, the inscribed locket, the words “Love. Forever. Together.” deeply etched into the gold heart. But he wasn’t. He felt like Heechul’s property whenever he wore it, screaming to the world “I am owned and never make my own decisions and –” It really was too much, too fucking much.

Heechul didn’t get it; why wasn’t Sungmin happy, overjoyed? Well screw that! That would be the last fucking time the he did something he considered sappy and romantic. Obviously, it wasn’t necessary, so it wasn’t any skin off of his back. He just wouldn’t try as fucking hard. But the fact that his gift was unappreciated made him fuming mad.

“I don’t care if you don’t fucking like it. You’re going to fucking wear it because I was trying to be fucking romantic and you fucking ruined it.” Heechul snarled, pushing the other against a wall, swinging the locket in front of Sungmin’s face.

Sungmin gulped, never having realized that this was so important to his lover. “Yes Heechul.” He nodded, taking the locket from the other, his mind already racing for some means of escape from his relationship with the overly possessive Heechul.

\---~~~---

He found him later, locket tightened around his neck, cutting off airflow. Death had already set in.


End file.
